nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Xarcoh
Xarcoh was the Soulless of Roach and the primary antagonist of "The Disaster" saga. He is the commander of the Soulless, beings who had lost their souls to the power of the Harbinger. Xarcoh would return in the "Rebirth of Gruntijackal" saga, where he appears as the tertiary antagonist, following behind Edward Richtofen and Gruntijackal himself. In this saga, he is a playable character in the maps Lifelink and The Omega Key, although he remains masked in those two maps up until his betrayal at the end of The Omega Key. History Reformed History After Roach used the power of the Harbinger on O'Ryan, Chris, TJ and himself, it caused them to lose their souls, turning them into Soulless two days following the removal of their souls. They were sent to Limbo, where they become corrupted by the darkness of Limbo. During their time in Limbo, Xarcoh discovered it was possible for the four to become human again if they were destroyed and their original souls were freed from the Harbinger or if they were to merged back with their souls. Despite this knowledge however, Xarcoh believed the only way to ensure that Unit 14 would never complete their cycle was if the four remained as Soulless. The Disaster Four years after becoming Soulless, a rift leading to reality opens in Limbo, allowing the four to escape Limbo. Upon exiting the rift in an underground chamber in Mateur, Tunisia and reaching ground level, they see the aftermath of Unit 14's plan, which had caused the world to be nothing but a barren wasteland. The four Soulless head to the Gilze Rijen Air Base in Hulten, Netherlands, where they make that, along with an abandoned coastal bunker in Genoa, Italy as a base of operations. Learning of a Unit 14 hideout in Hamburg, Germany, Xarcoh sends J.X.T., TJ's Soulless, to investigate the facility. On the morning of May 17th, 2035 however, the three Soulless lose communications with J.X.T., who was destroyed by Mac, Doc, Peterson and Gary in hopes of finding the original personas of the Soulless. Fearing that the base has been compromised, Xarcoh and Xirsch head to the bunker in Genoa while Yaxnor, O'Ryan's Soulless stays behind in order to distract the four. However, Yaxnor was captured and interrogated by the four, who then learns the truth about the Soulless. After learning of Yaxnor's execution, Xarcoh decides the only way to ensure the cycle would never be completed was if he was to seal himself within Limbo. Ordering Xirsch, Chris' Soulless to stay at the bunker and distract the four, Xarcoh then retreats back towards Tunisia. The next day, Xarcoh learns that Xirsch was slain, ultimately leaving him as the sole surviving Soulless. As he was in the process of re-opening the rift, he was confronted by the four. Enraged by this, Xarcoh explained that he needs to be sealed away within Limbo if he was to ever stop Unit 14 from completing the cycle, a cycle he would never be able to break otherwise. He then offers the four to become Soulless themselves, with the four refusing. Saddened by this, Xarcoh explains he will do whatever it takes to stop the cycle before summoning the Harbinger. He then further says even if he has to kill his own friends before charging at the four. After battling them for a while, the rift fully opens, with Xarcoh jumping into it. The four follow him in, engaging him in one last battle. The four manage to defeat Xarcoh, who says he's sorry before fading away. As the rift closed in on the four, Mac uses the Harbinger to release the four's souls, allowing Roach to return, as well as the others. As the four managed to awaken back at the sawmill, Mac, Doc, Peterson and Gary were ultimately trapped within Limbo. However, despite Roach's reformation, Xarcoh was able to develop a soul of his own prior to his destruction. As the rift between reality and Limbo closed, Xarcoh was able to utilize the rift to travel to another timeline, one that would one day be visited by Roach and his friends. In order to preserve himself and continue to live on, Xarcoh sealed himself in Willard Wyler's Soul Jar at his theater. Day of the Departed Xarcoh is mentioned by Mac while he recounters the events of "The Disaster" saga. He also appears in a flashback as well. Rebirth of Gruntijackal A few days following the Day of the Departed, the Soul Jar was stolen by Edward Richtofen after he captured Wyler's soul within it following his escape from Wyler's Zombies in Spaceland film. After traveling to another timeline, Richtofen discovers Xarcoh's unique soul in the Soul Jar. Richtofen then proceeds to release him, and using the dark magic of the Yin Blade he obtained earlier, restores Xarcoh's body. Upon being restored, Xarcoh questioned what Richtofen was planning on doing, with the latter explaining he planned to resurrect Gruntijackal, who would give them the power to control the Aether. Interested with this, Xarcoh agrees to help with Richtofen's plan, becoming the tertiary antagonist in the process. Xarcoh would later go undercover for Richtofen, posing as a mysterious man and aiding three survivors of a zombie outbreak Richtofen created at the city of Green Mountain in Colorado. Xarcoh would kept up this charade until the ending of The Omega Key, where he reveals his true identity and purpose to his former allies after acquiring the Omega Key. Xarcoh would later command the traps of Richtofen's death arena in Brazil in order for the three remaining survivors and Dr. Samuel Higgins to collect souls for them. After they collect enough souls, Xarcoh and Richtofen escape to the Moon with the three artifacts they secured. At the Moon, Richtofen uses the Yin Blade and his Element 115 samples to forcefully create a Green Eclipse, which he used to free Gruntijackal from the Fractured Realm. With Gruntijackal free, Xarcoh and Richtofen would soon launch the final step of their plan. While the four survivors fought through the Moon base, Xarcoh and Richtofen would prepare the MPD for Gruntijackal. Xarcoh would soon preserve Gruntijackal within the Soul Jar while Richtofen inserted the Omega Key into the Soul Jar, allowing Gruntijackal's soul to transfer itself into the Omega Key. As Richtofen was about to place in the Omega Key, the two were confronted by the four survivors. Despite their pleas, Richtofen inserted the Omega Key into the MPD, unleashing Gruntijackal's soul into the device and allowing him to possess the dormant body of Samantha Maxis. Modifying the young girl's body into his own twisted appearance of her original appearance, Gruntijackal would soon gain unlimited power from the MPD. As Gruntijackal fought the survivors, Xarcoh and Richtofen would assist him in his fight. However, the survivors were able to destroy the four soul tubes around the MPD, diminishing Gruntijackal's power. Higgins would then launch the MPD into space, causing Gruntijackal to be lost in space. Xarcoh and Richtofen would soon be captured within the Soul Jar by Jacob and thrown into space as well. Ironically, this would cause them to be spared from the consequences of the Yin Blade's destruction, ultimately remaining in space for the next five years. Day of Judgment While Xarcoh doesn't directly appear in the saga, he is mentioned by Samantha during Divided Reality. In the ending cutscene of Divided Reality, the Soul Jar containing Xarcoh and Richtofen can be seen floating in space next to the MPD as Gruntijackal breaks free. The Hands of Destiny Gruntijackal soon proceeds to open the Soul Jar, releasing Xarcoh and Richtofen from within it. While the two lament over their failure to ensure Gruntijackal took control of the Aether's energies, Gruntijackal assured his generals otherwise, saying that while gaining his powers again, Gruntijackal learned of an ancient power known as Dark Creation. Gruntijackal then explains that with that power, he would be able to transform himself into the Emperor of Destiny, an all-powerful being that would have ten times the amount of power than the Demonic Announcer, as well as the ability to reshape all of existence and rewrite destiny. Richtofen then suggests they have the heroes they previously encountered do most of the work while they step in at the end to claim the power of Dark Creation for themselves. In order to lure out the heroes, the three villains traveled back to Earth, where they arrived at Green Mountain. Xarcoh would then watch Gruntijackal use the powers he still had to transform the entire city into a massive medieval fortress and create a new zombie army out of the citizens, all whilst sparing the four survivors and Samantha Maxis, who became Daniela's adoptive daughter. After fighting through the city, the four reach the fortress, where they confront Richtofen, Gruntijackal, and Xarcoh. As Higgins angrily questions how they all returned, Richtofen explains that there were still loose ends they forgot to tie up completely. In an act to show superiority, Richtofen proceeds to pull out an MR6 and brutally shoots Higgins in the chest twice as every watches on. As Higgins dies, Gruntijackal explains that if they wish to save Higgins' life, they must find the location of the fabled Lamp of Destiny and bring the relic to Gruntijackal at the Temple of Terminus, a temple that was hidden in the skies above the world on a floating land mass. With this, Xarcoh proceeds to use his powers to teleport himself, Richtofen, and Gruntijackal to their new base at the temple. Appearance Like the other Soulless, Xarcoh wears a black coat of sorts, as well as having yellow-golden eyes. Unlike his original persona Roach, he has a scar along his left cheek, ending just below his left eye. Biologically, he is the same age as Roach, although he is chronologically far younger. In the "Rebirth of Gruntijackal" saga, Xarcoh bears a new outfit in order to conceal his identity. This outfit consists of a black garb-like robe with a fabricated maroon colored belt around his waist. He also wears black gloves, as well as a black mask in order to conceal his face. This mask is later removed after the events of The Omega Key. Weapons and Abilities Xarcoh's weapon of choice is the Harbinger, an ancient sword with the Summoning Key infused into its hilt. One of his main attacks with the Harbinger using it to slam into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave which can nearly down someone without Juggernog. His second move involves him charging up the Harbinger and spinning around in the center of the room, sending a beam of energy while spinning, which can down someone instantly even with Juggernog. The only way to avoid this is the go into prone or get to higher ground above the beam. He can also send balls of dark energy out of his bare hands, as well as slightly levitate above the ground. He can teleport so distances as well. Harbinger.png|Xarcoh's signature weapon, the Harbinger. Themes * Xarcoh's Theme by RoachTheIntelCollector. Primary theme. * Organization XIV by Project Destati. Replaces "Xarcoh's Theme" as his primary theme. * Another Side by Patrem. Secondary theme. Shared with his original persona, Roach. * [[A Battle of Great Valor|'A Battle of Great Valor']] by Patrem. First battle theme, as well as being the secondary easter egg song of Destati and the quaternary easter egg song of Purge. * Darkness of the Unknown (Dark Bass Version) by Patrem. Second battle theme, as well as being the primary easter egg song of Purge. Trivia * Xarcoh's name, like the other Soulless, is an anagram of his original name, Roach, albeit with an "X" added to the name. This, along with their clothing, are references to Organization XIII from the Kingdom Hearts series. * All of his themes excluding his main theme are created by Patrem. * Ironically, despite being the primary antagonist of The Disaster saga, he only physically appears in Purge, while all of the other maps he is mentioned. ** Fallout is an exception, due to him directly speaking with the heroes, but doesn't directly appear in the map. * Despite being alive for only four years, he is biologically the same age as his original persona, Roach. This also applies to the other Soulless. * Xarcoh's CGI model was created with the use of Minecraft. In-game however, his appearance is more realistic like the rest of the characters. Navigation Category:The Disaster Category:Day of the Departed Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal Category:Day of Judgment Category:The Hands of Destiny Category:War of Vengeance Category:The Greatest Threat of All